


Hello from the other side

by SweetAwfulThoughts



Category: Mikayuu - Fandom, Owari no Seraph, seraph no end
Genre: Anger, Batman parody, Jason Todd - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Yes Fluff, bottom Yuu, ferid is hated, hello, top Mika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAwfulThoughts/pseuds/SweetAwfulThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"..Y...YOU LEFT ME HERE TO DIE!" Yuu's grip on the gun tighten as his eyes bore into sapphire orbs.</p><p>"I'd been looking for you nonstop Yuu-chan!" Mika pleaded desperately, taking a step closer to the raven. "When Ferid had your ring...-I saw him kill you!-"</p><p>"DON'T LIE TO ME DAMMIT!" The raven felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he cocked his gun and aimed it back at the blonde. "HOW LONG DID IT TAKE TO REPLACE ME?! A MONTH?! A WEEK?!"</p><p>"I never replaced you!"</p><p>"YOICHI FUCKING SATOME."</p><p>Mika stepped back after Yuu pointed the gun in his direction, "Yuu-chan, listen, Ferid-..."</p><p>"I TRUSTED YOU!" Yuuchirou cried angrily, feeling his hand that was holding the gun shake uncontrollably. "I THOUGHT...." He brought the gun to his chest and stared down at the ground. "I thought I'd be the last person you'd let him hurt..."</p><p> </p><p>This is a batman parody of a game or a movie, I really don't know...I'm making it because of a certain person who inspired me...xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mika?" Yuu heard a pair of boots coming closer to him, "is that you?" He held his breath till he heard Ferid laugh at his pitiful thought of the blonde. 

"Little Yuu, Mika isn't coming to save you." Ferid placed his hand on the human boys shoulder. He used his other hand to peel off the bag that was covering Yuu's head. 

The raven adjusted his eyes to the bright light bulbs hovering over him. He was revealed to his kidnappers eyes, letting him see the bruises and scrapes covering his face in which Ferid caused. Yuu looked over his shoulder at the vampire with a snarl, "he'll come."

"It's been six months 'Yuu-chan', I think it's time to face the facts, he's not coming."

When Yuu heard Mika's nickname escape from Ferid's lips in a mocking voice, he glared up at him. "Screw you!"

"How rude!" The vampire tsked, "I've taken care of you for almost a whole year and this is how you repay me?!"

"Mika is coming for me! He's going to rescue me and then going to kick your batty ass back to your coffin!"

Ferid's eyelids lowered in pity, "really?" He dropped the bag onto the ground beneath his feet and shoved his hand into the pocket of his white jacket. "Yoichi Satome."

"W-What?" Yuuchirou's eyes landed on the ground where the bag laid. "Who's that?"

"Well it's a shame Yuu," The white haired man shook his head, retrieving the folded up picture out of his pocket. "I believe cute Mikaela found a new...what do you young people call it? Ah yes, a boo." 

"No, he wouldn't..."

"He wouldn't?" Ferid scratched his head in confusion, "if it isn't him then there must be another Mikaela Hyakuya or he has a twin or something."

"What the hell are you rambling about?" Yuu impatiently growled, "if you're going to kill me will you hurry up and get it over with? I'd rather be dead then talk about my love life with a monster like you."

"Awe Yuu, I'm not going to kill you," a long slender finger poked Yuu's broken nose playfully, "...yet." 

Yuu whimpered from the harsh contact on his injury and closed his eyes. "Mika will kill you after he sees what you've done to me."

Unfolding the picture that had evidence of Mika's betrayal, Ferid showed it to the raven. "He has a new teammate named Yoichi Satome. You two have a lot in common, let's see: big green eyes, cute faces,...that's about it." The vampire chuckled when he saw Yuu's eyes glance over to the picture in his hand, "but don't worry Yuu. You're cuter than him."

Emerald eyes stared down at his formal best friend and lover. The blonde was patting the quivering brunette and giving him his famous movie star smile. Yuu kept his gaze on the picture and raised an eyebrow, "so?! He's comforting his teammate, no big deal!" Even if it was true; Yuu didn't want to look at it anymore. "Get that stupid picture out of my face bloodsucker!"

"Don't get so defensive Yuu," Ferid sadly pouted and toss the picture over his shoulder. "You must feel sad from being replaced by that new kid. Geez, it's only been six months and he's already found someone else." He nodded in amazement, "good for Mika, moving on to a better ideal partner."

"Shut your trap Dracula or I'll shove my-!" Yuu tried to raise his fist up to the man, but Ferid had his hands tied behind his back. The raven thought about kicking him in the balls, but the bloodsucker had handcuffed his ankles to the chairs legs. He angrily sat in silent, listening to Ferid continue to taunt him.

"I have more pictures." He exclaimed in a sing song voice toward the aggressive human, "would you like to see him hugging Yoichi or going on dates with him?" 

Yuu watched the vampire drop more photos onto the ground in front of his chair. He dropped exactly six pictures next to his feet of Mika and his teammate.

"Look! Look! Look!" He proudly cried, "I took these myself!"

The first one was Yoichi hugging Mika's arm with a cute pout on his face as the blonde laughs in response to whatever he said.

The second one was of Mika holding up a flower curiously toward the camera and the third photo showed the blonde turning around and giving it to Yoichi.

'Is he even looking for me?!' Yuu screamed in his head as he scanned through the pictures of Mika smiling and laughing along with their teammates and Yoichi. 

The raven hung his head after seeing the last picture of Yoichi pressing a kiss to Mika's cheek.

"Oh Yuu...don't look so down!" Ferid placed his hand back on Yuu's shoulder and leaned forward so his lips were against the others ear. "Cheer up, you can be my teammate! I could turn you into a vampire and we can go-..."

"-MIKA OR NO MIKA I WILL NEVER BE ON YOUR SIDE!" Yuu rotated his head to the right so he was met with red beady eyes glaring down at him. "Read my lips twilight boy." The raven mouth the words 'for-get it' before breaking the gaze. 

"What a pity." Ferid shook his head and walked over to a messy table filled with weapons that was ten feet away from Yuu's chair. "I believe we're just alike Yuuichirou."

"We're nothing alike! I enjoy garlic bread and I'm not an old bastard in desperate need of being put out of his misery."

"So stubborn..." Ferid grabbed the crowbar off the table and faced Yuu again. "I don't know why you're angry at me, Mika's the reason why you're still here." The vampire made his way back over to the raven who was now trembling from the crowbar. "He's the one who replaced you in a heartbeat. I've exposed him to you."

Yuu didn't like the crowbar, it felt like his bones were being crushed in a split second. He didn't flinch when the end of the metal object was pushed against his swollen cheek. 

"Sometimes you have to be cruel to truly be kind." Ferid sighed and shrugged, "but what are friends for? You're welcome Yuu."

Ferid raised the crowbar up and slammed it into Yuu's ribcage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excuse grammar errors!! They're accidental!! Also, this wasn't suppose to be a one shot that was my fault for making it look like one xD

'More foot steps,' Yuu kept his head down, already losing faith in Mika. Ferid would come everyday and show him new pictures of Mika and Yoichi and the other teammates all seemingly happy with his absence. "Mika?"

"EERN! Guess again cutie." 

Emerald eyes noticed a certain weapon in Ferid's hand and felt worry go through his body once again. The raven held back the small cry that desperately wanted to leave his mouth. He covered his eyes with his spiky hair, ignoring the vampire that entered the abandon warehouse.

Yuu was hanging from a rope tied to a broken pipe on the ceiling, with his hands tied up so he wasn't able to move his hands. His feet were handcuffed together so he wasn't able to runaway again. He dangled in front of Ferid like a piece of meat ready to be beaten submissively.

"Awe cmon Yuu! Stop being so depressed all the time, I got some news to tell you!" The white haired man exclaimed happily stepping forward, "I saw Mikaela!"

That made the raven's ears perk up in delight, "Mika?" A weary smile was plastered on Yuu's face, "is he here?"

"Here?" Ferid searched the perimeter for a blonde figure, but saw no other person in the room. "Well no, but Mika's birthday was yesterday! Oh it was so much fun, cake and presents, very peaceful."

"Mika's birthday?...It's October?" This was the first birthday Mika had without the raven.

"Yes it is, and don't worry your gorgeous face Yuuichirou! I sent him a gift from the both of us."

"Tch," Yuu gritted his teeth together and glared at his captivator, "it wouldn't have been a stake would it?" 

"Ahaha! Yuu, you really lighten up my day!" The vampire walked over to the boy and patted his head gently, tapping the branding rod against his inner thigh with his other hand. "However, sometimes you can be a little too cocky."

The human shuddered at the long rod with a huge 'F' at the end. It was used to brand animals for the farmers to keep in check of their livestock. He didn't say another word as it made the vampire laugh.

"Oh Yuu, I know you're in a tough situation with Mika leaving you for someone new and taking all your friends away from you." 

Emerald eyes dully bore into the ground while listening to the older man insult him.

"They threw you away like an unwanted puppy." Ferid shook his head, pushing the 'F' rod into Yuu's stomach harshly. When the young human groaned in pain, the vampire smiled sweetly and removed the metal object. "Do you know how people show everyone that they own their puppies?"

"........"

"You don't know the answer?" Ferid frowned for a minute before turning it back to a bright smile. "They show them by a mark. A badge or a collar usually did the trick."

"........." Yuu felt his arms began to shake as he felt the others lips curve upward wickedly like the Grinch in the Christmas movie.

"Boy, you're getting more silent every passing day." Ferid twirled the rod with his fingers and pouted, "you must be wondering why I'm telling you this, well it's quite easy." He snapped his fingers and like lightening, two figures came up from behind Yuu and cut the rope that had him hanging like a fish. 

Yuu felt onto the ground with the two servants behind him. He fearfully stared up at Ferid as he shook his head frantically, "n-no please! Not that!" The raven tried to crawl away like a worm while Ferid only chuckled more and followed his weak attempt at running away.

"I'm not the bad guy Yuu," he snapped his fingers once again to get the attention of his lackeys, "it's that Mikaela. Abandoning you for a new puppy in a blink of an eye."

Ichinose felt tears overflow his eyes as he made it two feet away from the vampire. "Not this. Please no!"

"I'll show everyone you're mine now," the two servants followed their leader, walking slowly toward the crawling raven. Ferid held the brand rod up over his head, "it'll be visible for everyone to see! You won't be an unwanted puppy!" He chirped happily, standing over Yuu with a devilish smirk.

"NO! NO PLEASE! PLEASE NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Heuheuheuheu..."

\-----------------

"MIKAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shinoa called loudly as she reached down and gathered the small package laying on the blondes 'welcome' rug into her arms. Shinoa entered Mika's house after her attempts at knocking were unheard. She went straight to his office where the boy usually stayed. She wasn't shock when she opened the door to see him asleep. 

Purple eyes sadly looked up at the pictures of criminals around Owari town with photos of Yuu next to each of them. Mika is still trying to connect the pieces on where Yuu could be. Shinoa walked away from his desk and went over to his board filled with possibilities of what happened to their teammate. She took a picture of Yuu holding a peace sign off the board and admired it. "It's been a whole year since you went missing."

The blonde stirred at her sudden voice and began opening a sapphire to see who the intruder was. "Shinoa?"

"I miss cherry boy." Shinoa admitted, placing the picture back beside the evil Crowley and his henchmen. She kept her back toward Mika as she continued talking, "do you think he's dead?"

"Of course not!" Mika sat up in his seat and glanced at the board he's been investigating since Yuu went missing. "If I know anything about Yuu, it's that he's a fighter."

"So do you have any leads on who took him away?" Shinoa curiously asked, keeping her eyes on the photo of her raven teammate. 

"......." 

Shinoa blinked and looked over her shoulder, "is that a no?"

Mika sighed and pressed a hand to his temple, "no, I believe the scum of the earth kidnapped him."

"Ferid?" The lavender girl assumed and was rewarded with a nod. She looked at the picture the blonde had for Ferid and glared at it as if he could feel it. "That dickless would do something like that." 'Oh! The package!' Shinoa placed the package on the desk and watched Mika grab it and raise an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"Dunno, it was on your doorstep." 

Mika ripped the paper off, finding an envelope in a shape of a disc and a small leather box. There was a small note on the box with a small message saying 'Happy Birthday Mika!' in big font. He opened the small leather box to find the ring he gave Yuu as an engagement ring with ruby blood dripping off the diamond. "Y-Y..." His eyes widen in shock as he quickly shut the box as he spoke, "Shinoa, you need to leave."

===================================

"Nya, what is it Mika?! Tell me! Tell me!" 

Mika took the raven to the rooftop of the biggest building in Owari town, the Hiiragi hotel with a private pool on the roof. They were both invited to the grand opening of the famous hotel by their friend Shinoa. The rooftop was off limits to the public at this time, he got permission from Shinya to bring Yuu up here.

Yuu went over to the edge and looked down at the city, admiring the beautiful view. "Hey Mika, I think I see my house!"

The blonde hummed in response as he walked around the gigantic pool to get over to his secret boyfriend. "Yuu-chan, are you ready for your surprise?"

"I've been ready since the evening started!" Yuu pouted, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. "Haven't you heard my sulking the whole night?!"

"No, I've learned to tune you out." Mika playfully answered, earning a punch to his shoulder.

"Shut up!" The raven frowned and crossed his arms, "what's the surprise?!"

Hyakuya didn't realize this was the moment till he saw big emerald eyes stare at him curiously. Mika took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he took a knee. "Yuuichirou Ichinose," the blonde reached for the small box in his back pants pocket. "Ever since we were young...I've always been attracted by you're glowing personality, ...your beautiful emerald eyes, and the way you smile-..."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! This is way better than food! I thought my gift was food, but this is more satisfying!" Yuu felt tears fill his green eyes as he covered his mouth with his palm, a huge tint of red forming on his cheeks. "This is better than the birthday cake shakes at Steak N' Shake!" The raven felt his stomach start to grumble so he looked off into the distance, staring at the glowing buildings around them that were fast food restaurants he always adored. "This is better than McDonald's breakfast sausage biscuits!" His eyes widen as he felt himself drooling. "This is better than the stuffed crust at Pizza Hut's-!"

Mika stopped proposing after his boyfriend kept rambling on about food and their relationship. "Uh, Yuu-chan...I'm proposing here..."

Ichinose didn't hear the words 'will you marry me' come out of the blonde so he brought his gaze onto him. "Why the hell did you stop?!" Yuu pointed an accusing finger at him and narrowed his eyes. "I don't fucking care if you had seconds thoughts, you better continue your everlasting love for me and give me my ring before I kick your ass!" He's been waiting years for this moment and he's not letting Mika leave him hanging.

The blonde snorted and rolled his eyes, "yes, your highness." He opened the small box, revealing a white diamond inside a silver ring, "will you marry me Yuu-chan?"

Yuu's eyes drifted off the ring toward his boyfriend, "only on one condition."

"Condition? Anything. Just name it." Mika would do anything to marry his childhood crush, "I'll do whatever I need to, to make you mine."

"Take me across the street and buy me a birthday cake shake from Steak N' Shake." 

"Deal." The blonde smiled when he saw Yuu nod in approval for Mika to put his ring on the raven's finger. "So," he takes the ring out of the box and slid it on his finger, "we're engaged."

Yuu held his hand up to his face and closed his eyes as he started crying, "I-I guess so..." He fell to his knees and continued to cry with his fiancé crawling over and holding him in his arms. "We have to tell our families and teammates."

"We'll tell everyone later." Mika placed his head in the crook of Yuu's neck, stroking his hair tenderly. "This moment is just for us."

===================================

"Eh?! What did you get...is it porn?!" She bent forward so her face was close to his cheek, "I won't tell. Is it bondage? Roleplay?...Are you into anime porn?-"

"It's a gift from Akane, I just need to listen to it by myself." Mika begged, "it's very important."

"Alright, alright, I'll leave, but just remember to use tissues and lotion." The lavender girl giggled and left his office to give him privacy.

Mika pushed his documents away and took out his laptop, laying it in the middle of his desk. The blonde grabbed the disc out of the envelope, putting it into the computers disc holder and pushed it back inside.

Hyakuya stared at the screen as it began loading, his blood was boiling and his fists were clenched angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember error grammars are accidents and this was made at 2 in the morning so please no hate~ WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT..not that descriptive for reason~ Also the person who umpires me was the maker of this video http://youtu.be/tMJdVY979uo  
> I don't even watch batman or superhero stuff but Jason Todd touched me...Also DEADPOOL <3

When the DVD finished loading, Mika was about to push play before his phone started ringing beside him. It was just Yoichi so he ignored it. 

He took a hold of his mouse and slid the pointer to the play symbol and clicked it.

Instantly the ugliest thing he's ever seen was on his computer.

"MIIIIIIIIKAAAAAA!" Ferid's face popped up on the screen with his fake smile. "Happy Birthday!" The white haired man threw his hands up and clapped, "Krul wishes she could be here to celebrate with us...but well, you took her back to that stupid asylum."

"So he's the one who took Yuu, I knew it." Mika scoffed at his greeting and leaned forward, noticing the vampire wasn't in his old hideout they busted a few months ago. He seemed to be in some sort of area completely deserted by the looks of it. There was scraps of metal and trash surrounding him.

"Did you open mine and Yuu's gift yet?!" He cheerfully asked the camera as if he was expecting the blonde to answer him. Ferid held a hand up to his ear with a creepy giggle, "you did?! That's great! Since you liked our first gift," he paused for a split moment for his eyes to darken and his smile turned evil. "I have two more for you."

Hyakuya growled at his expression and brought his hands down to his knees to squeeze harshly. "Where the hell is my fiancé?!" He carelessly shouted to the screen in front of him.

"The first gift is to help you cope with Yuu's disappearance. You must feel torn without you're little 'Yuu-chan' beside you." The vampire placed a slender finger under his chin in thought, "what would I give you, you might ask? A chance!"

Mika glared at the screen while Ferid continued to blabber on.

"A chance to start a new with someone different!" The camera zoomed in on his face so he could give a flirty wink toward the blonde. "Yuu has already moved on so I think it's for the best! My security camera caught this scene the first day my buddy caught him."

Ferid was pulling his words along for a few more minutes before switching clips. Mika witnessed his beloved in the camera frame, he was pinned to the ground by some taller brunette with a cocky grin. A shirtless man with his pants unzipped had taken his place between Yuu's legs and was moving at a quick pace.

Mika knew what the man was doing to his fiancé. He felt his nails digging into his pants as he kept his eyes on his squirming Yuu-chan. Ferid was going to rot in prison for having his lover be passed off to someone else like a cheap whore. The man in the video doing this to his boyfriend will gladly be choked to death by Mika himself.

Yuu was shaking his head as the man bent down and began kissing his neck, "n-no! Stop!" He felt a tongue trail up to his jawline, causing the boy to moan shamefully. "Get off me freak!"

"Shhh," the man whispered before thrusting harder into the raven under him. "You're tighter than any girl I've ever been with." The brunette moved a hand down to Yuu's exposes chest and teasingly gripped his nipple with the ends of his fingers. "Ferid might be a creep, but he gave me the best offer in years." He wrapped his mouth around the small part of skin under Yuu's chin, sucking softly on the spot.

"Stop! Stop!" Yuu turned his head to the right, accidentally stretching his neck farther out for the mans pleasure. He tried to wiggle himself away from the man, but was held in place by the rope tied around his wrists. "MIKA'S GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M NO ONE'S PLAY TOY! HE'S GOING TO WALK THROUGH THAT DOOR AT ANY MOMENT!"

Mika choked on the last words he shouted to his offender. Yuu had faith in him to come that exact day he went missing...But now look, it's a whole year later and he's still missing. And Mika's at home, watching the love of his life being raped on his laptop. 

"He will?" The brunette laughed lightly and moved his lips away from the purple hickey he created on the raven, marking him as his. "Well since he's not here yet," the man cranked up the speed in his thrusting. 

"Aaaah," Yuu cried helplessly, wishing he could cover his moan with his hands. "N-Noooo aaaaah t-there! Aaaaaaah!"

"Moan my name Yuu." The person above him growled possessively, holding his hips in place as he kept his thrusting at a constant pace. 

"M-Mika!" Yuu moaned out, lustfully looking up at the ceiling.

"I said my name!"

"Mika!"

Mika felt tears fill his sapphire eyes. Water droplets drop onto the desk surface while he silently watched Yuu not obeying the man assaulting him. 

He noticed the camera turning back to Ferid's cheery smile, "MIIIIIKAAAAA! Are you still with me? I have one more gift for you!"

The blonde wiped the tears out of his eyes with the back of his hand. He kept viewing the video to understand more on the situation of Yuu. 

"I only have one more gift for you and it's pretty sudden." Ferid grabbed the camera off the tripod and held it in his arms. "I know you Mika. You're probably like 'where's Yuu' or 'if he's hurt I'm going to kill you', you know nonsense like that." 

Mika observed the vampire walking to the center of a room while talking. 

"So, I'm going to answer your prayers by showing you Yuu!" The camera was now angled away from Ferid's face and onto a stage where Yuu sat in a chair. His hair was a mess and his clothes were torn up from being beaten so many times. The boy had scrapes and bruises covering his beautiful face, making him look like a tortured prisoner.  
He had no chains holding him down, no rope tied around him, as if he doesn't need to be worried about running away.

Mika's eyes widen at the mark on Yuu's cheek was in a shape of an 'F'. That damn bastard branded his Yuu like he was his property. The blonde slammed his fist onto the desk, tipping his coffee over. "I will fucking kill you Ferid!"

"Have you got something to say to the nice man, Yuu?" The vampire zoomed in on the human boy quietly sitting in his chair. 

The raven's gaze stayed on the trash invested ground, not meeting the camera that was pointed on him. "My name...is Yuuichirou Ichinose."

"Who do you hate?" Ferid asked in a chilling whisper.

Yuu paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and answered him. "...Mika..."

The blonde couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen, he allowed the tears to roll down his face and stain his white muscle shirt. He couldn't believe Yuu was brainwashed by some lunatic.

"Bravo Yuu, of course you do!" The camera flipped over to Ferid who had a pleased smile plastered on. "Did you get that Mikaela? The boys not yours anymore. He's now mine, mine, mine, all mine to do as I wish."

Mika narrowed his eyes and bore them into that stupid grin Ferid had on. The blonde never hated no criminal as much as he hated this vampire. 

"Hey, I never got to ask you Yuuichirou." Another flip around, he zoomed into Yuu's submissive look. "What's the big secret? Where's the Owari Titans secret hideout? Tell me where they live, now."

Emerald eyes dully stared at Ferid from behind the camera and nodded. "Of course, sir. It's-"

Ferid lifted up a gun from his belt and shot Yuu in the head, making him tumble backwards and fall onto the disgusting floor.

Ferid shook his head in disapproval as he brought the camera back on himself, "never could stand a tattletale." He frowned into the camera as he spoke, "now you know what it feels like to have their loved one taken away. You see what happens when you drag your friends into our little game." He replaced it once again with a beaming grin, "Happy Birthday!" 

And like that...the video ended.

\------------

Yuu laid on the trash infested ground, still tied up from head to toe. He blankly stared at the grey wall splattered with his blood from different occasions. He wondered how did he even end up here again...One minute he was tied onto a table the next he was on the ground with a chair laying beside. 

Yuu choked back the small cry forming in his mouth as he heard footsteps coming toward him.

"Yo Yuu," Mason walked in with a slight wave of his hand. He was wearing his mask to cover his face from the human boy. "I got done with my mission so Ferid ordered me to come babysit you." He chuckled when he made it over to the raven's right side, "I wouldn't be too pleased taking commands from a guy wearing woman boots, but I wouldn't mind going another round with you...-Yuu? What the hell happened to your cheek?!"

The raven stayed silent as the tall man got on his knees and pressed a finger to the letter 'F' marked on his right cheek. "......."

"Damn." Mason went around the burn with his index finger, feeling the young boy tense at his touch. "Did Ferid do this?"

Yuu closed his eyes, letting one tear slide down the branded cheek. "He's not coming back."

"Eh? He should-I mean I saw his One Direction albums in his office. I'm sure he wouldn't leave without that-..."

"No." Yuu sat up from his spot on the ground, leaning against a dusty wall for support. "Mika. He forgot me."

"Well it took you a whole year to finally realize it." Mason wasn't in the mood to comfort the other, but he didn't act like a major dick to him like how Ferid treats him. "Nothing else to do but move on."

"I'm going to kill that bastard for replacing me with another boy." Yuu growled, "I stayed devoted to him since I was in high school and look what it got me." The raven looked up at the masked man, "untie my wrists and untie my chains. I won't try to runaway."

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" Mason laughed sarcastically, "I'm not going to risk my paycheck for a sudden change of heart for your old boyfriend." He was about to stand up before Yuu started up again. 

"I want to have sex with you willingly to get back at Mika for cheating on me with Yoichi." Yuu kept his gaze on the masked man with a stern face, "I'm not going to run. If I do, shoot me."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" The brunette smirked at his tactics, "and if I let you go and we have sex then what's next? Escape this hell hole and go kill cheating boyfriend?"

"Chain me back up before Ferid comes."

"Wait, you want me to tie you back up before your kidnapper returns?..."

"Yeah."

Mason sat there pondering the idea before shrugging his shoulders and taking the key out of his pocket. "You're lucky I'm horny right now or I'd tell Ferid you tried to persuade me with sex." He inserted the key into the handcuffs keyhole and unlocked him, allowing the raven to stretch his feet. He then went behind Yuu and untied the triple knot, letting the bruised wrists move away from each other.

Yuu rubbed his left wrist soothingly with his right palm, "geez, that hurts."

"If you go back on your word I swear I'll...-" Mason didn't finish his sentence before he felt a pair of lips capture his own. His eyes widen in complete shock, this was the first time Yuu kissed him.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember! Grammar errors are accident!!

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Mika yelled at Yoichi and Kimizuki standing in front of the exit to their hideout. 

Kimizuki stared down at the blonde who was cursing every cuss word possibly made. "You aren't going to go off and pull a Yuu." He crossed his arms over his chest, "we can't lose two teammates to Ferid."

"I'm going to go get answers from the bastard!" Mika declared, turning his head over to his newest teammate who never saw him act like this. "Yoichi."

The small brunet gazed at the blonde with huge spring leaf green eyes, "we don't want you to get hurt."

"You need to trust me, I won't get hurt."

"I'm sorry Mika..." Yoichi hung his head sadly, bringing his eyes onto the ground, "I think you're too angry to being doing this."

Sapphire eyes darken. Mika brought his face close to Yoichi with a menacing aura filling the room. He's been around Guren enough to know how to pull his own. "Either I walk through that door or I'll bust it open with the both of you."

Yoichi narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, "if you would tell me what happened with Yuuichirou I would be able to help you Mika!"

"I don't need help!" He pushed past both of the boys without them trying to hold him back.

\-----------

"I have a visitor?" Krul curiously looked up at the man leading her toward the huge steel door across the hall. Her straitjacket kept her from trying to kill the nurses that work at the hospital.

"Yes." The man in white answered.

The pink haired woman brought her gaze on the door, "I hope it's my bubby." A smile spread across her mouth as she felt her heart flutter, "he always comes at the craziest times."

"It's not Ferid. I highly doubt he'd come back here when he's wanted back in our custody."

"Eh, you're so negative!" Krul watched the man hold the door open for her as she walked past him and entered the small room. 

There was a desk at the end of the room with a chair in front of it. Sitting behind the desk was Ferid's number one rival; Mikaela Hyakuya.

"My little man has returned," said Krul. "What? No flowers for mommy?"

"Sit down Krul." Mika offered, gesturing a hand toward the red stool. 

The nurse left the room quietly as the pink haired girl made herself comfortable on the small chair. Krul tilted her head to the side, not hiding the small smirking forming on her face. "What a pleasure, I haven't seen you since you put me in here. What was that? A fucking year ago?-Yeah, that sounds right. How are ya? What's the Owari Titans doing? Is Guren still pissed at me for holding a gun to his head at their Christmas party?"

"I need answers."

"Suuuuure!" Krul cocked her head to the left, "the sky is blue." Her head rotated to the right side, "Adam Sandler is Jewish." Copied her first action by returning it to the left, "and yes Maury! He was the father!" Big red eyes budge up as she gives him a creepy smile, "THE WEATHER FORECAST GUESSES A TWENTY PERCENT CHANCE OF PRECIPITATION!" 

The blonde stared at her with an unamused frown, "that's not what I meant." 'No wonder she was sentenced here in the first place,' Mika thought as he continued talking. "Where is Ferid?"

"Huh? How the hell should I know?"

"I assume you two still keep in contact somehow."

She childishly pouted and glanced away from narrowed eyes, "maybe."

"Krul. I need to know where his current hideout is located." Mika stated. "I've made a deal with this hospital into allowing you freedom for your help. They believe your reason for being psychotic is because of Ferid influencing you to do crime."

"And you think you can squeeze the answers out of me like a tube of toothpaste." Krul laughed at the blondes attempt to get her talking. "I'm not sure if you know about relationships Mr. Haykuya, but I'm not giving you a chance to kill my husband."

Mika gritted his teeth impatiently, shoving his hand into his pocket and retrieving the engagement ring. He stood up and placed it in front of Krul's view so her eyes were locked on the small diamond ring.

"What's this? Are you trying to bribe me? It's very shiny..."

"No." Mika sat back down, "that's the ring I gave to my fiancé."

Krul looked back up at Mika with a small smile, "you're getting married?! My babies getting married!!-"

"Ferid killed him." The blonde spat, noticing his ex mother look away from him after his comment. 

Red eyes sadden from the anger in her sons voice. "He doesn't hate you Mikaela. Ferid's only hurt. Since you left our family and cut all ties. He didn't think you'd join Guren Ichinose; his arch nemesis. We honestly didn't expect you to put your family away in jail...or this asylum...because you're our son."

"Bullshit." Mika snarled and stood back up as he walked over to the pink haired woman. "Son?! I'm not his son. You two adopted me when I was ten, I'm not blood related at all."

"He's just grieving over you." She quietly explained, "he wanted you to take the Bathory name. He's just trying to show you he still cares deeply about you."

"By killing my fiancé and taking Yuu away from me?" Mika crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the desk behind him. "If that's the case, I'm not sure he can comprehend the meaning of 'care'."

"Yuu?" Krul's eyes sparkled once again, "I always knew you two would be doing it one day! I just didn't know things would lead to commitment!" She giggled at her little confession and smiled wider, "that means I'm Yuu's mother in law! How cute!"

"He's dead."

"Oh." 

===================================

"Mom?" Mika scratched the itchy pink wig his mother placed on his head.

"Remember your name isn't Mikaela, it's Sinister."

"Sinister isn't really a name..." Mika didn't want that as his secret identity, it sounded evil.

The pink haired woman giggled at her sons pout and patted his head. "Your father adores that name so it'll have to do." 

Fourteen year old Mika stared down at the gigantic city below them. "It's so beautiful." They stood on top of the Owari Museum, waiting for his father to come. 

Ferid jumped off the apartment buildings roof and landed on the same roof Krul and Mika were standing on. "Hello my happy family, are you ready for our new task?"

Krul nodded her head, "what do you think of the costume I made for Mika, bubby?"

Red eyes scanned over his son's wardrobe. He had a pink wig covering his blonde locks, thick black glasses on his face, a pair of fake vampire teeth in his mouth, and elastic red onesie. The vampire man held a thumbs up, "my dear Mika, you're quite beautiful."

Mika cringed at the compliment and took the fangs out of his mouth, "why do I have to wear these?"

"So you're in-touched with your vampire side." Krul explained.

"But I'm not a vampire. Vampires don't exist."

Ferid shushed his son by placing a slender finger against his lips, "in this family, you will be known as a vampire." His hand slowly left the boys face as he strolled past him to make his way over to Krul. "Are you ready to retrieve the youth jewel and the paintings?"

"Of course bubby!" 

\-------------

"Pay attention baby, mama is going to teach you how to get the diamond without setting off alarms."

Mika stood beside his crouching mother, watching her pull out an interesting instrument and pressed it against the glass. "Mom...we aren't stealing this for a bad reason right?"

Krul sighed and rotated the glass cutter around in a circle, causing the glass to drop in her palm. "We told you Mika. We aren't the villains. Your father has a good reason for borrowing these items." 

"Then why doesn't he get the owners permission to take these expensive items?" Mika deadpanned, "it would make things a lot easier for you and him."

"STOP RIGHT THERE DRACULA!" 

Mika and Krul freeze up at that loud echo. She orders him to go help his father with the paintings as she finishes fishing the gem out of the concealment. 

The blonde boy looked across the hall where the voice was coming from. That was the room his father was in. He tiptoed over the red beams that could set off an alarm. His mother sprayed her special perfume to make them be visible to the human eye.

Mika entered the art wing where his father stood beside a picture of the Mono Lisa. He was leaning against the wall with a happy grin plastered on his face. 

"Apprentice?"

"Something like that." 

Mika glanced off the other direction of his father where a man stood in a beige trenched coat. He had slicked back blue hair and violet eyes. 

The man stood there smirking, "you caught me at a bad time, I didn't even had a chance to change."

"Oh dear, I do apologize. I would expect a hero like you to be prepared at all times." The vampire admitted, holding a hand against his forehead.

A small raven a merged from behind the tall man, "you didn't catch me at a bad time bloodsucker!"  
He wore red tights that matched his elastic shirt, a mask that only covered his eyes, and a black cape dangling behind him. "I'm ready to fight crime 24/7!"

"Well, what's your name my cute little firecracker?" Ferid purred creepily, making the kid take a step back.

"My name is Yuu," he pressed a hand to his chest and continued, "the almighty savior of the galaxy of far beyond the-!"

"No." Guren finished his sentence before the raven could keep talking. "His name is shitty brat."

"It's not!" Yuu cried annoyingly.

The blonde scratched his itchy wig before popping his head into the room again.

Ferid held his hands in a prayer gesture next to his cheek and gushed, "oh my, he's the cutest thing ever! He looks like a mini you Guren!" He slowly walked toward the heroes standing in his way of leaving. "It pities me to say this, but you're not the only one with kids now. It seems I have obtained a child of my own." 

The kid placed his hands on his hips and glared over at the man, "is he a creep just like you?!" He brought his fist up in the air and inched closer to the man meeting him up close. "I'll take you both on and send you back to your cozy coffin!"

Guren grabbed the raven by his cape and yanked him over to his side, hearing a small unmanly yelp come out of the boy. "Shut up brat." He ignored his little blushing sidekicks growl and kept his calm attitude. "So what are you stealing this time Ferid?"

"A few paintings and a jewel."

"Well that's going to be a problem, you're ass and those paintings, aren't leaving this room."

===================================

"Mika..." The pink haired woman brought her gaze on her ex family member. I want to help you...but, I can't help unless you promise me you won't kill Mr. F."

"Krul, he killed my fiancé." Mika held a fist in the air and clenched it harshly, "I want him burned to the stake."

"I can't help if it puts my husband in danger."

The blonde sighed in defeat, 'she's completely devoted to him.' "Fine. I won't kill Ferid." He rolled his eyes at the woman's cheerful cry and took the ring back into his palm. "Now,-"

"If you ever need a weeder or a bird feeder! Come on down to la la la." Krul bobbed her head around in tune with her singing as she stopped and nodded over to the blonde. "You should know the ending to the jingle."

"If you ever need a weeder... " Mika paused at the small rhyme. "Or a bird feeder..." He's heard this somewhere, maybe on a radio or a tv commercial. "Come on down...to...to..."

==================================

Krul hummed softly, running her hands through Mika's blonde locks. The radio played off in the distance of the living room. 

They were both laying on the couch awaiting Ferid's arrival. He left on a business trip a few weeks ago and Mika has been at peace the whole time he's been gone. 

His mother ran a hand in his hair, making his eyelids began to drop. He was becoming drowsy when a small jingle came on the air of the radio station. 

"That's right Billy boy! I got all the things to make your next door neighbor jealous!" A country man shouted into the small microphone.

Krul repeated his catchphrase, "if you ever need a weeder," she glimpsed down at her son who had his head on her lap, "or a bird feeder."

Mika opened his eyes and smiled up at him, excited to say the next line, "come on down to-."

===================================

"Uncle Frank's garden shack!"

"Ding ding!" Krul smiled proudly, "I'm not sure if you notice since I'm in a straight jacket, but I'm clapping my hands."

"That place got shut down two years ago...The owner got shot during a robbery, they had to foreclose it."

"Ferid used it since no one would expect Yuu being held hostage in there."

Mika stood up straight and walked over to the door Krul entered from. "That's just outside Owari town."

Krul looked over her shoulder at Mika to give her son more information she knew about his situation. "I was told he kept Ichinose in the basement of the shack where they would keep their inventory."

"Do you think he'd still be there?"

"Not a chance. If he killed Yuu then he'd probably leave the body and find a new hideout."

"His body..." Mika closed his eyes and touched the door knob with his right hand. "Do you have any leads on where he would go?"

"I haven't had any contact since Mason came to see me a few months ago. He told me Yuu was still alive then so his death had to be done recently."

"I see." The blonde took a deep breath and nodded, "alright, let's go."

"Eh?"

"You're coming with me to see your husband."

Mika suddenly remembered one thing from the past flash back. The day his parents were training him how to steal items. When he was first introduced to Guren and Yuu...

==================================

"Well that's going to be a problem, you're ass and those paintings, aren't leaving this room."

"Oh really?"

Guren pulled out a small black ball out of his trench jacket, "this little toy will electrocute you with 200 bolts of electricity." The man was about to throw it over to the vampire, but stopped in his tracks. 

"STOP!" Mika had ran across the room to Ferid's aid and stood in front of him with his hands out. "YOU WON'T HURT MY DAD!" 

Guren stopped himself from throwing the small electric ball after an innocent kid ran to Krul's defense.

Yuu stood there and heeded Guren a confused look, "why did you stop?"

"You don't hurt the innocent."

===================================

"I wish I would've let Guren kill him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be triggered by grammar errors they are accidental!!

Akane walked down the streets of Owari town with a paper bag filled with certain items she needed for her dinner. She yielded when the crosswalk light flashed orange, listening to the towns people surrounding her was going on with their lives. 

The light turned green while the stop light turned red for the cars on the street. They all put on their brakes to allow the brunet to walk on the crosswalk to the other side. Akane made it to the middle of the crosswalk and in a single motion, Shinoa Hiiragi stride right by her from the opposite direction. 

The lavender girl silently left the brunettes side without saying one word. Her face was blank and emotionless, which made the brunette wonder for her type of attitude. 

Akane stopped for a minute, looking over her shoulder at Hiiragi leaving. She heard a small honk and darted her eyes over to the small screen that counted down her limit of freedom on the crosswalk. She was already at five seconds so she jogged off the road and ended back on the sidewalk. 

"She didn't smile?" Akane asked out loud, "that's weird."

\--------------

"I feel there's a lack of trust." Krul pouted, following the blonde as she kept glancing down at her cuffed hands. She wanted to scratch her elbow but was struggling with the handcuffs tying her hands together. 

"You've proven yourself to be untrustworthy." Mika commented, holding a gun in his hand, aiming it toward the shack in front of them. He took a minute to admire the perimeter, but hasn't seen a sign of another human being around. The only noise Mika heard was Krul's constant chatter and the rapid wind. "Ferid must've abandoned it."

"Duh." Ruby eyes rolled as the woman walked up to her son's side and faced him. "If he abandoned it then why are we here? I bluntly told you he'd leave after killing Yuuichirou." 

The blonde shifted his eyes onto his ex caretaker as he tightened his grip on the gun. "I'm here to get Yuu's body."

"Jesus Christ Mika! He's dead! You can't do it with his corpse!-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The boy was not in the mood for Krul's sick jokes. He brought the gun up to the woman's forehead and hissed, "I would never disgrace Yuu-chan's body like that. If you make another joke about his death, I'll kill you right now."

"Too soon?" Krul asked, watching the gun leave her skull so Mika can turn around and place his hand on the knob of the shacks front door.

They both walked through the door and was welcomed with silence. Mika scanned the messy room filled with gardening supplies and trash in search for another door. He entered the room with Krul trailing behind him. 

"Why are you being so dramatic?" The pink haired woman rolled her eyes and snickered at the serious look on Mika's face. He glanced over his shoulder at her with a small glare. "Just walk over to the staircase behind the glass counter." 

"So, you have been here before?"

"Yep! Yep!" She closed her eyes and smiled proudly, bringing her handcuffed hand up to her chest to point at herself. "I'm the one who killed Uncle Frank and suggested this place as our new hideout. The shack has so many rooms! Did you know the basement has a total of five different rooms?!"

Mika lowered the gun and cocked an eyebrow up at the woman he used to call mother. "I thought you said Ferid came up with the idea for this place."

"No," she twiddled her finger at the young boy. "I said he planned on taking Yuu here. We used this shack longer than that kidnapping."

"How long?"

"Two years."

The blonde sneered at the woman giving him a sweet smile, she was sick. "I can't believe you killed an innocent man and you'll stand here smiling like an idiot."

"Hehe, don't snap at me! I'll put you over my knee and spank ya!"

Mika turned his back on his ex mother and walked over to the counter. Krul was correct, the staircase was right behind the counter. Mika held a hand up to halt Krul from following, "wait a minute. I want to make sure this place doesn't have any traps." She waited till Mika walked through the door and came back with a nod. "It's clear."

They made their ways into the basement of the abandoned shack. It was pitch black for the exception of the small light bulb hanging above their heads.

"Someone has to be here. No one just leaves the light on."

Krul quietly glanced around at their surroundings, curiously wondering who's blood filled the walls of this room. "Geez, there's so much blood, they should've painted it crimson red. Am I right?"

"Shh," Mika heard a door opening from across the room, past a metal cart and a heater. He pulled Krul to his side and whispered in her ear. "We aren't alone."

"No shit." She whispered back with another eye roll. She cupped her hand together and shouted over to the other figure. "Is someone here?!" 

The shadow flinched at her voice and walked out of their view, disappearing from their sight. Mika slam his hand over her mouth and held his gun up. "Get back in here!" 

"That's no fun." A hoarsely voice called all around the two, "why don't we play a little game?"

Krul's eyes brighten at the familiar voice. She licked the blondes palm, making him pull it away from her mouth. She started clapping her bounded hands together, "yaaaaaay!! Game! Game!"

"CUT THE BULLSHIT!" Mika yelled angrily. He's never heard this guys voice before...has he? It sounded familiar, but it was fuzzy. He grabbed Krul again and brought her closer to his side, glancing all around the room for the shadow. 

"C'mon skinny jeans!" He heard the high pitched bratty voice call from out of his sight. "Play a game with me. If you win I'll tell you where Yuuichirou's body is located." His words echoed through the giant room, allowing his sentence to repeat two times. 

Krul kept clapping her hands and bouncing on her heels excitingly, "let's play!"

"Shut your mouth." Mika growled, ignoring the sour face the crazy woman was giving him. He held his hand with the gun, above their heads as he spoke. "What kind of game?"

"Just a questionnaire." 

"Fine." Mika let his gun down, "ask your damn questions."

"Great!" The annoying man laughed normally and began, "ahem, when's your birthday?"

"October 14." Mika answered truthfully.

"Who was your celebrity crush when you were younger?"

"Why the hell do you care-?!"

Krul popped her head up to take part of this game, "he had the cutest crush on the Amy hedgehog from Sonic!"

The blonde turned red as he shushed the girl with his palm, "shut up."

"How old are you?" He asked curiously.

"21." Hyakuya said.

"How long have you been dating Yoichi Salome?"

"His name is Sato-..." Mika needed to make sure this guy didn't know any information on his teammates so he went along with it, "wait, yeah it's Salome." 

"That's what I said dummy." The man insulted Mika, making a sapphire eye twitch. "How long have you been dating him?"

"I never dated him."

"Liar."

"What?!" 

"You dumped Yuu for that kid, is he cuter? I don't know what he looks like, but if you'd dump Yuu for him he must be cute."

Mika pushed past Krul and stood in front of a generator and a cart filled with broken pieces of wood. "I'm not a liar! Tell me where Yuu is!"

"Can't, you lost the game for lying."

"I'm not lying!" Mika looked over his shoulder to let Krul speak on his behalf, "tell him Krul!"

Blue eyes widen at the disappearance of Krul Tepes. 

==================================

Mika and Yuu were at the local Pizza Diner, their whole crew would hangout at. Their leader Guren would always buy them pizza after completing another heroic act in Owari town. 

They had successfully captured Ferid's psychotic lover; Krul Tepes. She was sent back to the looney bin where she belonged.

They all sat at a huge table with five different types of pizza covering the surface. The squad included Mika, Yuu, Kimizuki, Mitsuba, Shinoa, Shinya, and Guren.

Mitsuba held up her glass of Pepsi and smiled, "next time we'll get that bloodsucker."

Shinoa turned her head away from the blonde girl to look at the raven boy who kept his gaze out the window. "She didn't go willingly, huh Yuu?"

Yuu snorted and revealed the teeth marks on his left arm, "the bitch bit me! Hell no, she didn't come willingly!"

Kimizuki pushed his thick glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, the light reflecting off the lens. "You're lucky she isn't a vampire or you'd already be a blood craving demon."

Mika stopped spacing off after he heard Yuu talk about their battle with Krul today. Sapphire eyes drifted off to the injured skin of his fiancé as they sadden, "poor Yuu-chan, I should've known she was going to get violent."

Yuu scoffed at his comment and shook his hand around. "Will you all shut up, I'm completely fine. I can take care of myself!"

"Princess Yuu needs to be saved by his Romeo."

Guren rolled his eyes and stood from his seat, "I need to get home before I'm alerted of more crimes." He glanced over to his son who was sticking his tongue out at Shinoa, "brat, be home by 10."

"I'm not a baby Guren!" Yuu crossed his arms and huffed angrily, "geez, it's embarrassing."

"You live under my roof, you'll follow my rules." The blue haired man said coldly.

"YOU FORCE ME TO LIVE UNDER YOUR ROOF! I'VE TRIED TO LEAVE LIKE TWICE AND YOU GET THAT DEPRESSED PURPLE AURA THAT FILLS THE ROOM WITH TENSION!" Yuu shouted, not noticing everything he described was occurring right in front of him.

Guren clenched his fists annoyingly, glaring over to his blabbing son, "you'll stay in my house till you die. Live with it." 

Shinya randomly got a camera out of his pocket and took a quick picture of Guren's angry face. "That's going to the memory book!"

\------------

"Living with him till I die, pft." Yuu walked alongside Mika toward the blondes house for a little 'celebration' of their own [( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]. "He's lucky I put up with his ass."

Mika sighed and closed his eyes, "how much do you think he'll hate me after he finds out we're getting married?"

"You'll probably be known as 'shitty brat' for the first ten years. After that, he should be okay."

"There goes our approval from my boss." Hyakuya intertwined his fingers with the ravens and brought his hand up to his lips, "he's going to make me clean his car for years."

"That's the price to pay for being on Guren's team of superheroes..." 

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

Mika turned his attention away from Yuu to the direction of a female scream. A tall brunette named Aiko, who worked as a server at Yuu's favorite diner, ran up to the couple. She held her hands up in a prayer gesture as she heavily breathed, p-please...huff....Naomi....m-my daughter was...taken."

"By who?" Mika furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

"I don't know! He was wearing a red mask and a black jacket with blue jeans!" She cried hysterically, a small drop of blood was dripping down her forehead. "He came by the diner after your team left and he was asking about Yuu..."

"Why is he asking about Yuu?" Mika felt worry fill him for his partner, he didn't want his fiancé in any danger of some masked guy. 

"Ask questions later!" Yuu brought his hands into fists as he nodded to the older woman, "don't worry Aiko! We'll get your daughter! Come on Mika!"

=================================

"DAMMIT!" Mika threw his gun on the ground not giving a single fuck if the mystery guy was still there.


End file.
